User blog:JustAlex93/Info Dump
This is an info dump. SDK/04 Shadow 04 After the dismantling of 0 Plant, a VR unit which is hidden in the basement without its existence or purpose being made clear, yet it maintains a mighty power. All affiliated machines are painted in black and still have a "Shadow" emblem, which is unlikely to touch the general public. When you see that figure, death surely comes to people. Special Organization founded at 0 Plant In fact, it may be okay for anyone to know what kind of operation a series of fuselages belonging to an organization called "Shadow" is operating. From the latter half of the V.C.90s, the details of their existence have been whispered in a veil of secrecy, and their full extent has not yet been revealed up to the present time (the early part of V.C.a2). However, by splicing together pieces of fragmented information collected so far, it is possible to create a vague image of them. Shadow's original purpose was said to centrally manage talented personnel with high symmetric accuracy with V-Crystals that have a high "Virtual-On Positive value", and the VR operation unit which had previously been reporting to 0 Plant's placenta. The chief researcher at the time of establishment was Dr. Plajiner, whose numerous accomplishments had cast various ripples in posterity through this research activity there. Even after 0 Plant was dismantled and left forgotten, only the Shadow remains in the basement, surviving and maintaining a strange influence. In particular, it is clear that the enumeration of black VR called "Shadows", is not very well known, but it is obvious that they are continuing their activities according to some witnesses. SDK/04 Shadow Four "Shadow" VR models are not limited. "Shadow Four" (四之影 Yon-no-Kage) is a fuselage based on the MBV-04 Temjin, but that is not the case, for example, whether "Shadow One" (壱之影 Ichi-no-Kage) is of the same Temjin specifications. In addition, for the type that is completely different than the fuselage it was based on, there is a difference in performance. In V.C.a2 at T.A.I., Sgt. Dash Pronger, even though with remote control, defeated eight 2nd generation Apharmd series VRs, even if the body of the DNA side fuselage could not match them in performance. Moreover, that was only a matter of tens of seconds. Each fuselage is given the best tuning for its dedicated pilot, and in particular, the V-Converter is custom-made with plenty of good V-Crystal quality. The "Shadow" fuselage can demonstrate its ability only with its dedicated pilot. Especially, when distinguishing the case when they are combined with each other, it is sometimes called a "Shadow Knight". Details about 0 Plant 0 Plant Established "0 Plant", a secret institution of archaeological research. The Moongate was thought to be a device that enabled entry into and out of a different space known as the Cyber Imaginary Space (C.I.S.). The V-Project was initiated to promote research into the C.I.S. by applying the OverTechnology hidden in the ruins. V.C.0087 The situation reaches a new phase. The survey of "0 Plant", an OverTechnology analysis agency with a large purpose in restoring the Moongate, discovered a gigantic humanoid structure and remnants. The head unit was alive... Gate to Different Space "Moongate" The discovery of the Virtual-On phenomenon by V-Crystal has become one beginning. As a result of the team's survey research, the original function of the ruins was dimly discovered. The V-Crystal fixed within the track was a presence to form a singularity or gate field which enables one to enter or exit a very different space that would come to be known as the "Cyber Imaginary Space". When the activity level of the crystal exceeds the threshold value, the entrance, referred to as the "gate field", is opened. And the track itself had the ability to amplify the activity of the V-Crystal. The unique cylindrical structure was a shape that was optimized to form a gate field inside. The ruins had then become to be known as the "Moongate". Ruins with the same structure and role as the Moongate were likely to exist in many other places, and it was forecast that there was some transfer activity between ruins in view of its structural characteristics. At present, the V-Crystal itself is in a semi-dormant state and has lost activity level, and the function of the artifact cannot be ruled out. However, if the function could be successfully regenerated and controlled, various applications such as material transfer between the gates could be possible via the Cyber Imaginary Space. The DN Corp. knew that they had a very big business opportunity. Establishment of 0 Plant - Moongate analysis investigation The highest executive committee, DN's decision-making body, instructed to conceal any OverTechnology (OT) discovered from the Moongate. By monopolizing it and putting it to practical use, it attempted to stand in an advantageous position against other competing forces. In V.C.86, they decided to establish at secret research facility dedicated to analyzing the OT with the aim of restoring the Moongate. This facility, which would be called "0 Plant", was given a massive budget, state-of-the-art equipment, and the best researchers were gathered. Research activity was done day and night. Of course, the task of imbuing the obtained knowledge to the practical level was not easy. In order to restore the functionality of the Moongate, it is essential to restore the functionality of the V-Crystal, but the analysis survey of the Cyber Imaginary Space (hereafter referred to as C.I.S.) required to construct the basic theory was not progressing as expected. The existence form of the event is different between the real space in which a human exists, and the C.I.S. where the human intervention exists. It was theoretically predicted that the V-Crystal converts the event data so that it could be transferred to the different space. It was an important issue to understand the conversion function, but this required an accurate recognition of the C.I.S. However, the initial C.I.S. where the discovery of the Virtual-On phenomenon became the beginning and its existence confirmed was found to be of a very unstable that formed under the irregular condition of the V-Crystal's dormant state. What is truly needed to know is the general C.I.S., which was only observable via the V-Crystal under complete living conditions. It is impossible to build a theory that sounds corresponsive to the general C.I.S. without somehow activating the V-Crystal. However, as mentioned above, the objective of 0 Plant was to activate the V-Crystal, which required analysis of the C.I.S. The research activity was at a standstill. Bal, Bas, Bow... In V.C.87, the situation reached a new phase. At the time of the fourth excavation survey of the Moongate, a massive humanoid structure and remnants were discovered from special investigation area DD-38. The relic measured 50 meters in length and was severely worn out, with only the head barely holding onto the prototype. 0 Plant recovered it and initiated structural and functional analysis. A strange fact became clear before long. In the head unit, what would essentially be referred to as a "small V-Crystal" was incorporated into it. It was tightly wrapped in an outer shell structure made of an unknown material, and the crystalline body seemed unable to exert its mental interference function to the exterior. The staff had an interest in the outer shell material that can block the crystal's function, and at the same time, thought that this unit could be used to collect valid data. It was found early on in the investigation that the "living" sensor array existed within the small part of the head unit. And at a certain moment, it was confirmed that the crystal responds autonomously to the intervention of these sensor groups. Although very rarely, it has been replying to the syllable structure in the audible range to various analysis investigations carried out by the staff. They are recognized as random repeating linking structures of three syllables, and the staff approximated "ｂａｌ"　"ｂａｓ"　"ｂｏｗ" and the notation is distinguished. This was a landmark situation. Of course, it was unknown what these speech patterns mean, but for the first time, they were able to get a clear response of causality from the crystal. The staff came to call this head unit the "BAL-BAS-BOW unit" (hereafter referred to as the BBB unit). People excited of the BBB unit's discovery With the discovery of this speech response, the research of the BBB unit began to advance at a rapid pace. Identification of survival sensors in the unit, analysis of its functions. And the structural decoupling of the crystal body through these sensor groups. The accumulation of data went smoothly, and people learned various facts. Of particular note is that the crystal fixed within the BBB unit was not genuinely a V-Crystal. Someone who created the BBB unit in the past has attempted to replicate the V-Crystal and completed it. They had secured their own duplicate crystals by using special materials that block the mental interference function of the V-Crystal, and had acquired the ability of controlling them. Perhaps, it was possible to manipulate the data converting function and the gate opening/closing function possessed by the crystal at will, and even free entrance into the C.I.S. was possible. Their purpose was unknown, and their relationship with the creator of the Moongate remained unclear (why they might be ruined). But for those who were absorbed in their discoveries, such things were outside the scope of interest. V-Project failures and changes The Moongate restoration project was activated. But no one knew that its major purpose would someday be replaced by the development of the new weapon "Virtuaroid". Activating the project The BBB unit had the ability to arbitrarily convert its own data by controlling the special function of the contained crystal core, and to freely enter and leave the C.I.S. with it. Because of this special function, the BBB unit, and the previous humanoid structure of which it was the head, became known as the "Virtuaroid". It seemed impossible to restore the Virtuaroid itself, but it appeared to be likely that there was a possibility of restoration for the head. If the regeneration and control of the head succeeds, it would be possible to enter the C.I.S. by human intervention. Then, the analysis survey on the C.I.S. would proceed and the resurgence of the Moongate would become a reality. In V.C.88, DN Corp.'s highest executive committee is confident that the restoration work on the BBB unit "Virtuaroid" was the most important goal to achieve conversion into the C.I.S., and decided to tackle this goal with the utmost effort. For that purpose, the special initiative, the "V-Project", was activated. 0 Plant was designated as a facility dedicated to the V-Project, and special treatment measures were taken. As a result, the plant became huge and eventually began to have a strange influence within DN. By freeing the Virtuaroid restoration effort to a large amount of the budget, they responded to various decisions within the development phase, even refusing the intervention of the highest executive committee. But this rapid expansion would quickly result in their decline. V-Converter Structural analysis of the built-in crystal via the "survival" sensor attached to the BBB unit revealed that this crystal was indeed in a dying state for a long time due to malfunction. 0 Plant decided to develop a system that would partially support its function to keep the activity of the crystal at the current level prior to the Virtuaroid's regeneration. This is an attempt to imitate the crystal structure. Of course, in the existing level of technology, it is impossible to create such a thing. However, they felt a certain positive response to the ruins' OT that they gained and accumulated. Basic research continued steadily until it finally produced some results at this time, although it was limited to some functions, it has become possible to simulate the V-Crystal to some degree. In addition, the measures to respond to the mental interference effect, which had been known since the discovery of the Moongate, had begun to appear. By elucidating the material of the BBB unit's outer shell structure, it became theoretically possible to produce structural materials that could block the mental interference effects. One cannot make the V-Crystal itself. In the first place, the material itself was not a substitute that can be artificially created. However, substances with nearly the same properties are collected in large quantities from the site, and the structural characteristics of the so-called "V-Crystal" have been found to some extent. For this reason, it was not impossible to artificially create something with partially similar functions. Thus the development of the Crystal Core Support System - later to be called the V-Converter - began. The first prototype, which was completed without repeated trial and error, had a shape that was not very similar to the original V-Crystal. The crystal quality is evenly applied to a huge disc, which is encapsulated within a box frame composed of newly-developed structural materials. After that, when it is activated with a special load, the crystal quality on the V-Disc started its own reconfiguration as if it had autonomous will, and it formed the black box unit which was impossible to analyze with human intervention. Because of the special fabrication process, the V-Converter was often "hit or miss". If the reconstruction-by-crystal process does not proceed well, it will not be usable. Most especially, the efficiency for mass production in the beginning period was the worst, and it was said that 1 in 300 units would work properly. And M.S.B.S. The V-Converter is a partial copy of the V-Crystal, and forms a gate field like the original. Then, it consecutively captures and buffers the human mind data under the influence, and based on that, it starts the behavioral emulation of the person him/herself. Of course, if this phenomenon is left untreated, human beings are absorbed into persons as a former V-Crystal and become disused. For this reason, an effective V-Converter control OS was required. It was the Mind Shift Battle System (M.S.B.S.) that was the first and leading candidate to come out among various candidates. The M.S.B.S was an OS for battle weapons based on mental control whose necessity was pointed out in the XMU project, and prototypes were completed by V.C.7e. However, at the technical level at that time, the XMU project did not get the performance they expected, and the development work was interrupted, leading to the discontinuation of the project. However, within 0 Plant, there were many staff members who were involved in the XMU project. They pointed out that M.S.B.S. control is possible if the V-Crystal/V-Converter only responds to the mental waves (although this in itself was a serious mystery). The V-Converter connection experiment of the system which was carried out before long showed good results that were incompatible with those which had been previously tested so far. The M.S.B.S. blocks the V-Converter's activity every minute of the unit to prevent excessive Virtual-On phenomenon. The mind data absorbed by this became a minute part corresponding to minute time, and the time when human consciousness was lost can be kept to the extent that does not hinder the activity. By doing this, human beings have finally grabbed the clue to control OT products at will. Of course, there was also a drawback in M.S.B.S. V-Converter control. This system, which was originally a combat weapon operating system, was premised on forcing the spirit of human beings and the control system of weapons by mind connection. This forced the parties to excite the tense state of combat and to maintain it. As a result, the mental burden on the operator has increased dramatically. The mind connection over a long period of time always faces the danger of collapse of consciousness, and when a single person with the average mental strength was to do the same, the connection was limited to 90 seconds. Also, as of ver.1.66 or later, due to the nature of the system that depends on the converter, the performance has largely been influenced by the Virtual-On aptitude of the operator. As a result, smooth operation of the system cannot be expected if the appropriate value is low. Meanwhile, as for the existence of the "self-consciousness" derived from the crystal quality in the V-Converter, which had been confirmed from the initial stage of development, the survey did not progress much. If the V-Converter succeeds in activating the BBB unit by connecting the converter, there was a possibility that the converter under the influence of the M.S.B.S. could take on dangerous behavior in response to the crystal inside the unit. In this case, there was no guarantee whether mankind could successfully control it, but precautionary measures such as this were not taken especially. V. BBB unit start-up experiment The first start-up experiment In V.C.8f, the Virtuaroid's first launch was made. The BBB unit was put upside-down and affixed to the experimental platform, and it was sealed tightly. The V-Converter, which is an auxiliary device of the crystal core, was directly inserted into the first pole of the medulla oblongata area (and the base of the neck, which is referred to as provisional). In addition, a temporary cockpit was installed at the second pole of the medulla oblongata. Several operators of various systems under M.S.B.S. control had gone aboard. This launch experiment, which seemed to have been conducted under full preparedness, however, had ended in a tragic failure. The situation which had been feared has become a reality. The V-Converter connected to the BBB unit was overdriven by the operators' shaky feelings, causing a malfunction in the M.S.B.S. As a result, the built-in crystal core of the BBB unit formed a C.I.S. rush funnel outside the unit and 0 Plant was forcibly transferred into the C.I.S. Many excellent scientists went missing because of the transfer accident that sent them into the C.I.S. Since the accident itself had proceeded with absolute silence and no impact, there was nothing to be noticed at all from the outside. However, DN had suffered immense physical/human damage. After all, the BBB unit was a substitute that could not be handled by a fly. The highest executive committee was to be made aware of the sweetness of their own outlook. Control experiments continued patiently afterwards, but they were unable to achieve the desired result. The third launch experiment of using prototype no. 7, which took place in V.C.91, had the expectations of great surroundings, but also ended in a defeat. In frustration, the highest executive committee determined that the V-Project would not be a profitable venture, so a notification was sent to 0 Plant of an abort order. However, in regards to the V-Converter, the need for work to raise the degree of its completion was recognized, and limited business continuity was permitted. Discovery of the Reverse-Conversion phenomenon In V.C.92, there was a discovery that is too coincidental and innovative. "The Reverse-Conversion phenomenon due to self-reconfiguration of the V-Converter." But, that discovery may be one of the mistakes made by mankind... 0 Plant to downsize 0 Plant was forced to suspend all development work that it had previously done. Eleven years had past since the plant was established, and seven years since the V-Project was initiated. In the meantime, although there were various harvests, it was the BBB unit after all. Many personnel were lost due to repeated experiments, failed experiments, and the scale of the facilities had also shrunk. In addition, sanctions set by the highest executive committee due to the project's failure worsened the weakening of the plant. Within the drastically cut budget framework, there was no room to tackle large-scale research and development anymore. However, the motivation of the remaining staff members remained high, and now the technological level as at the top within DN. In fact, even after devoting themselves to fundamental research on V-Converters, they have made a number of outstanding achievements. Especially, the discovery of the Reverse-Conversion phenomenon and its application are the best among their accomplishments, and considering the magnitude of the influence given to posterity, in some form before discussing the merits and demerits of their achievements, a positive evaluation should be given. Reverse-Convert In V.C.91, since the failure of the third start-up experiment, 0 Plant continued warming up one idea. They were considering the possibility of C.I.S. rush by V-Converter alone. Certainly, the potential of the BBB unit is much higher than that of a V-Converter made by human hands imitating it. That said, however, the benefits are greater in terms of safety than those that are difficult to deal with, the ones that are dangerous to handle. They made a strange unit called the "C.I.S. rush boat" and started a steady research activity. There was no remarkable progress, so officials weren't as anxious. They had absolute confidence in their abilities and the possibilities. However, the problem of finance is serious, and by the time that V.C.92 came around, the budget bottomed out. They have become inconvenienced to the cost of crystal mining, which is the raw material for the new V-Disc for experimentation. One day, one of the researchers tried to explore the method of reusing the V-Converter that was marked "get in" for disposal. He disassembled the V-Converter, collected the V-Disc part, added secondary information to it, set it into a box frame for a new converter unit. At first, nothing happened. Therefore, they tried to increase the load gradually. A miracle occurred when the output was set to three times the normal load. The V-Converter suddenly shifted to a high activation state, and instantaneously created a strange structure around itself with intense autonomous heat dissipation reaction. The researchers were astonished by the sudden situation, but they knew what was emerging from the void. It was a temporary cockpit used for prototype no.3 used in the second start-up experiment of the BBB unit. It was based on the cockpit's structural data that they playfully added to the V-Disc. "If you add the appropriate data to the V-Disc and incorporating it into a box frame, the V-Converter will reconfigure while making the corresponding object tangible around you!" People called this a reverse-convert phenomenon associated with the self-reconfiguration of the V-Converter, or Reverse-Conversion for short. Although the materialized cockpit itself had collapsed and disappeared after several hours, the impact that this experiment's result had on people was significant. Although the casual relationship of the occurrence of the phenomenon is unknown, is it not usable for something? Is it not that you can get anything if you write what you want on the V-Disc? M.S.B.S. ver.2 series development Of course, the fact was not that simple. First of all, the V-Disc to be used had to be "taken out". Naturally, the "V-Converter = convenient treasure chest" illusion dissipated early because it was not possible to sacrifice one life for every Reverse-Conversion of one thing. Moreover, it did not respond too much to "reckless" data. The material of the composition which cannot exist in this world was unable to be materialized, and, for instance, the capacity of the V-Converter was too small to generate something as large as a "black hole". Additionally, when the load applied during Reverse-Conversion is small, the materialized object was not stabilized in real space and it would disappear immediately. In the progress of the analysis investigation, a solution was found for the V-Discs to be used. "Vocabulary" V-Discs were those objectively processed by human spirit, that is, "mind formatted". The methodology of the V-Disc mind format was found within a relatively short period of time, and the development of a new version of the M.S.B.S. was started based on this. It is a so-called M.S.B.S. ver.2 series. However, objects that can be Reverse-Converted were limited in the contrary. In the first place, the M.S.B.S. was developed as the control OS for the humanoid fighting robot which was planned in the XMU project. A system optimized to the limit was poor in conformity to anything other than combat weapons. As long as the V-Converter is controlled by the M.S.B.S., it is difficult to derive a level of activation that is Reverse-Convertible, even if data other than weapons, and even non-combative robots, is written to the V-Converter. XMU project revisited In this way, the characteristics of Reverse-Conversion are being empirically recognized, and the way to apply this in some form has been sought. At this time, a Reverse-Conversion experiment of the humanoid robot which was planned in the XMU project was proposed. Since the V-Converter is a unit derived from OT, there are many uncertainties indeed. However, it is under the strong influence of it by the height of its peculiar compatibility with the M.S.B.S. If one is considering Reverse-Conversion as a true practical technique, is it not faster to try using the data of the combat robot whose development was planned on the premise that the M.S.B.S. will be used in the first place? Despite somewhat rough interference, this proposal was put into execution. Two models that were planned in the XMU project were selected as the material of the test fuselage, and development codes such as XMU-04 and XMU-05 were chosen. Info about the Virtual Century A society with a virtual history The limits of mankind's space advancement has come. People who accepted to live in the limited living space of the Earth Sphere are in the world where an ambiguous but robust system called the corporate state dominates and a "highly entertaining war" called the Limited War is carried out, it enjoyed daily peace and boredom. People's living space In the Virtual Calendar, the living space of mankind has extended beyond the Earth, around the moon, and to the moon. The Earth, its orbiting orbit, and the moon are collectively referred to as the "Earth Zone". The vast majority of people live within this area. Asides from this, mankind was beginning to leave footprints somewhat in the outer planetary systems even after Mars, but it is not yet a general thing. People became aware of the limits of their potential and embraced their own destiny to live in a finite living space. The birth of a corporate state There is almost no "nation" in the form like the present. Nevertheless, peaceful world unification was not made possible. The globalization of networking has progressed, and the communication tools that depend on it have also evolved dramatically, and it is a society of the Virtual Calendar. There, the communication of the people is no longer bound by the physical constraints of distance. For this reason, the sense of belonging in the conventional meaning has become increasingly thin, and the nation form based on the sky-like concept of "country" gradually became meaningless. On the other hand, people's lives depended on various huge multi-national companies called Hyper Contents Providers. They provide convenience through a network that enables smooth and massive information exchange. That dominant power increased day by day, and when the National Administration organization noticed the seriousness of the situation and it attempted to embark on their control, the trend of the situation had already never been. Although there were some skirmishes, the majority did not change, and the old National Administration abandoned its duties. Here, a strange national form called the "corporate state" was born, based on the Hyper Contents Provider. A nation that does not have clear borders and does not have entities that will change the scope of their influence by connecting and severing networks. While the level of everyday life of people themselves is still unchanged, the social structure that supports the fundamentals has changed drastically. Lost border line The rise of a corporate state forms one major aspect in the flow of change in the social structure that has advanced in the cyber calendar. It was a gradual change that had progressed over a long period of time, but as a result, it lead to a very special situation. When a clear border is cut out, things like nationalism and ethnic consciousness as a philosophy (or means) with a physical foundation were diluted from people's minds. However, they continued to function as a means of identification, and were deeply rooted in the depths of people. Certainly, this consciousness is harmful if combined with excessive ego, but on the other hand, it was effective in terms of revitalizing social organizations and maintaining motivation. As a result, although the old National Administration organization has lost a clear mandate, but it has become dedicated to find its significance to function as a base for the spiritual attribution of such people. The capital of a former powerful state became a sacred place, many of which kept the influence which cannot be ignored as the origin of religious ideals in the typological sense. CLOSED CIRCUIT ~Earth Area Closed~ In some families and networks that have gained legendary success in the early years of the cyber calendar, some people have established a position to say as a kind of super-regulated privileged class, which is commonly referred to as "Overload". They were an equity shareholder of a corporate state, which, in most cases, spanned the reconstruction, allowing meta-national behavior. The whimsical behavior they occasionally displayed often creates various troubles in conflict with the interests of the corporate state. Moreover, people who do not belong to such privilege classes would also form a new parallel class system corresponding the organization to which they belong. For example, a collection of technocrats such as those represented by 0 Plant was recognized as an autonomous organization with the power to be stolen even within the corporate state. Here, pluralism represented by the relationship of fluid subject relation with the so-called main consciousness was formed, the authoritarian system came to a decisive end, but on the other hand, the complex attributional era trend has become definite. On the other hand, the vast majority of people were guaranteed a moderately easy life. All physically demanding labor has become delegated by machines (including androids) or by creatures. Generally, in the society of the Virtual Calendar, everything is progressing at commercial pace, the pan-world economic interdependence system is fixed, and the mentality of the people and the consciousness of life gradually became a thing. And, it comes to a politically and culturally turbid state of stasis which can be referred to as a "medieval stagnation period". V.C.84: Discovery of the Lunar Ruins - Moongate In V.C.84, one turning point comes to the closed-off Earth Sphere. One of the corporate states, DN Corp., found a "ruins" that is a legacy of an advanced civilization far beyond existing science and the technological level of the time during a resource exploration on the lunar surface. The highest executive committee of DN concealed the OverTechnology of the "ruins", monopolizing it, and planned to secure superiority over the competitive forces of the other global corporate states. Discovery of the lunar ruins by DN In Virtual Calendar (V.C. hereafter) 1984, DN Corp., one of the corporate states, discovered a mysterious building during exploration of the deepest part of the abandoned mines in its own restructuring area no. 79 on the lunar surface. This object with a huge cylindrical structure was not made by human hands, and had a technological level far exceeding that of mankind. DN initiated a secret excavation survey from behind the scenes. Soon after the investigation had begun, a huge crystal was discovered from the deepest part of the ruins. The crystal had an octahedral structure, but its constituent elements are unknown. It floated while rotating along its long axis, and its blinking light emission was partly repeated irregularly. Mental interference function of the mystery crystal Although the original function of the ruins was unknown, it was easy to imagine that the crystal was some kind of key. The researchers were scrambling to get a clue for elucidation. As various adjustments and experiments became more popular, strange mental disorders were reported at the excavation site. The staff of the department occasionally mourn the consciousness. This symptom, which was thought to be due to initial overwork, was common in that it was involved in direct experiments on the crystal just before the patient developed. Also, after recovery, he had been losing memory of an arbitrary time. There were individual differences with regards to the level of memory loss, but there were cases in which all memories were lost when it became terrible, or the consciousness itself had completely disappeared, leaving one in a vegetative state. Furthermore, cases where two persons who had developed at the same time were replaced after the recovery of their consciousness have occurred, and the situation has been getting worse. The findings that came to light highlighted the essential problems concerning the function of the crystal. The crystal body had maintained its function slightly. It is something that would be referred to as a kind of mental interference function. When a certain condition is met, a part of the crystal is activated, and the mental activity is emulated by arbitrarily absorbing and capturing the consciousness of the voluntary human subject. The activity of the crystal lowers rapidly after a certain period of time is passed. For this reason, the captured consciousness of the human subject was shortly released, and the victim was able to awaken. During the emulation, however, the victim's consciousness under the influence of the singular field where the modulating wave strangely intersects could not escape, despite the feelings of mental metamorphism. In the case of men with a normal level of mental strength, there is a possibility that it is still better if some memory loss is done, and there is also the possibility that it cannot return to the original body, or if it cannot return to the original body if it is crippled. And yet it is very frightening... There was even a sense of consciousness (even within the crystal)...It is against here...against myself receiving mental restraint and getting no hands or feet, unconsciously with a curious attitude...In nature, it is essentially a different feeling, but I cannot find an appropriate term...Anyways, I played games very roughly, with no technique... ...In the meantime, it suddenly appears. My alter ego appears before my eyes. At first...it's pretty eerie. Because it's frighteningly incomplete in terms of appearance and mentally ...In other words, it seems like amplifying and deforming by extracting a part of my inner self...such a strange alter ego. ...The problem is then. Suddenly, the surrounding space continues to change at an insane speed. He does not care about the circumstances here, and it will present a variety of situations at the same pace at a furious speed....From the simple to the unpleasant things like plucking childhood trauma...It is unprotected here without worrying about it, and the undulation of the embossed striking emotions are successively monitored and linked. Eventually...the alter ego gradually increases in accuracy. It gradually laughs in the same way as here, suffering, sadness, hatred... No, it is slightly different. I think, for example, that he is not expressing emotions in the true sense. At least in the element alone, when you should laugh, at least if you do, you guys also laugh. But it's not laughter. Something...I cannot express it well, but...I have another strange look on my face. It shows funny behavior. However, his emotions emanating off of him, the appearance that he acts in...In other words, when elements start to function in combination, the performance as a system that forms self-consistent persons like myself as human beings is played and it is polished up. ...And under various miscellaneous situations that develop at a rapid pace, an unmistakable copy will be formed. I will be showing off that kind of thing. In the end, he looks back at me. Myself who is not willing to look back on ourselves. And then...at this moment, I do not know which is my true self anymore. Or rather, I know that both of them are real, I should say... At that time already, my consciousness wanders around itself in myriads and looks at them from a super-perspective. It is dangerous, and I understood that I am dissipating. It is understood that it spreads slowly. Moreover, in reality it is not really dangerous or anything, in fact it will be understood that this was what I actually wanted. And yet, it is very frightening... From the testimony of patient #0162 Virtual-On There was no way of knowing of what the crystal would do for such mental emotions for whatever purpose it may have. The staff at the excavation site began calling the phenomenon caused by this mental interference effect as "Virtual-On" with some kind of fear. And the crystals of the fault causing the Virtual-On phenomenon were named V-Crystals. The V-Crystal catalyzes the human mind and transitions to an active state by contact with it. What happens at this time is the Virtual-On phenomenon. Among the victims were exceptional people. After passing the sequence of "loss of consciousness to recovery", there was a person without any sequelae. According to their testimony, in order for a person involved in this bizarre phenomenon to successfully survive, it is necessary to synchronize with the unique waves emitted by the crystal and it was necessary to have a tuning ability that can autonomously modulate without integrating with it. Those with entrainment/tuning capabilities became known as "people with high Virtual-On Positive value." Category:Blog posts